Megane Prince
by sakura-blossoms-falling
Summary: As she stood at the entrance of the chapel and looked down the aisle to where her husband-to-be was; she decided that maybe all those fairy tales had some truth to them after all, as the princess had finally gotten her megane prince. One-shot about Oda Ryoma...kinda?


**Another short one-shot. I was bored during my lunch period. If it confuses you at first then sorry, I know I wasn't very clear the whole story line and stuff. To be honest there's not even that much of a plot to begin with. And a before you get creeped out with the age gap, it's only five years people and they get older.**

* * *

Yūki Hyoudou loved glasses. She wore a pair of glasses with just plain glass in them because she liked them so much. She thought it made her look older and smarter and they gave character to her otherwise plain face. Although, there was another reason, more personal, that she was so enchanted by them.

A certain friend of her older brother wore glasses and she was completely enraptured with him. Every time he came over to the house with her brother after their soccer club practice, she would always find an excuse to be around them, even if it was stupid, like needing help with her homework.

Her older brother by several years, Makoto Hyoudou, was oblivious to his little sister's affection towards his taller, dark-haired, glasses-wearing friend. Even if he knew, he would have just laughed, because Yūki was only in the 6th grade while they were in 11th grade.

Yūki was a mature child for her age. Quiet and not often engaging in other activities that the rest of the kids her age were doing, she spent a lot of time wither alone, or with Mako. He would take her places and buy her presents all the time, and he was extremely weak to say no to anything that she asked of him.

When she was in fourth grade, she almost drowned in the big river by their house because she got pushed into the fast flowing current by a couple of bullies. Not knowing how to swim, she floundered and sputtered for air in the water until she was saved by an older boy.

When she had looked at her savior, it was like she had looked right at her Prince Charming. His large, dark eyes behind those clear frames, captured her heart even at her young and innocent age. Even his slightly deeper voice for a boy his age, gave her the shivers when he asked if she was alright.

After the boy had carried her to her house, she had found out that he was her older brother's soccer friend and they went to the same middle school. Her parents and brother had thanked his profusely, and apologizing many times over for him getting his clothes dirty and wet. The boy had just smiled and said that it was no trouble at all and patted Yūki's head.

She had never felt the warm feeling that spread through her chest at his touch or the slight shivering when she heard him speak. It was like a spell had been cast over her body (for she still believed in magic) that was making her like this. Even as she got older and her encounters with boys increased, none could make her feel light headed and giddy like he could.

At night, she would pray to the Fairy Queen that she would cast her magic on her glasses-wearing prince so they could be together forever.

* * *

However, all her prayers were in vain for one day, he came to visit her brother and when she opened the door, there he was, her Megane Prince, with an older girl attached to his arm. She felt her young heart fall from her chest and shatter into a million and one pieces.

From that moment on she vowed never to belief in magic again, since it had let her down. Not once did she tell anyone of her feelings, but kept them locked securely in a tiny corner of her heart for years.

Even up to the present time, as she and many others were all in attendance to this special day; she never told undid the locks around her heart. The feelings smoldered under many layers and walls she put up as she watched him standing at the end of that church aisle; excitement and nervousness showing clear in his beautiful eyes behind those perfect frames.

As the bride walked down the aisle, accompanied by her father, Yūki saw his eyes clear of any uncertainty while hesitation was replaced with love. At that moment, all the feelings that she had kept locked in her heart; all the fear and uncertainty, all the apprehension and regret, all the love, were let loose and evaporated like morning dew under a rising sun. In its place came the childish love she had felt all those years ago when she was just a little girl who was dreaming of her prince. She decided that maybe all those fairy tales had some truth to them as the princess had finally gotten her Megane prince.

Yūki Hyoudou took Ryoma Oda's hand and together they faced the priest with light hearts and undying smiles burning with the never-ending fire of love.

* * *

**Second story I wrote with romance in it! I am so proud of myself! I think this is cheesy and confusing, but oh well...**


End file.
